1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid applicator for cosmetics, chemicals or the like, and in particular to a liquid applicator having an application member fitted to a mouth portion of a container, for applying contents in the container.
2. Prior Art
A liquid applicator for applying contents in a tube container is known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Mode Laid-Open Publication No. 02-50226, wherein an application member in the form of a brush is fitted to a mouth portion of a tube container and the contents in the container is applied by the brush while pressing the container. This type of liquid applicator suffers from a problem that, should the container be accidentally pressed, either the contents is discharged into and accumulated in an over-cap for covering the application brush when it is not in use, or the contents push up the over-cap so as to be discharged outside.
A liquid application container is also known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 51-159665, wherein an inner plug having a valve hole is fitted into a mouth portion of the container. The inner plug serves to support a movable member provided with a valve element at its lower end and holding, in its upper part, a porous application member, through the intermediary of a spring. Further, a cap is engaged with the movable member and screwed onto the outer periphery of the mouth portion of the container. In this liquid application container, the cap is opened or closed so as to establish or shut off a passage between the inner plug and the application member, and it would be desirable to solve various problems as follows. First, should the cap be left opened, depending upon the kind of the contents, a volatile component of the contents, if any, evaporates so as to cause solidification of the contents. Second, should the container be accidentally grasped, the contents are readily discharged. Furthermore, since the inner plug prevents withdrawal of the movable member, the application member cannot be readily removed, with the result that contamination to the application member or solidified liquid cannot be washed away with water or washing liquid. Moreover, a spring is arranged at the outer periphery of the valve element, so that this type of arrangement can hardly be applied to a small-sized container.